


Pay It Forward

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, High Chaos Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo tries to find his way back to Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay It Forward

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:** _"May I request a drabble for the high chaos ending between Martin and Pendleton?"_
> 
>  
> 
> [ **For High Chaos Week 2016** ](http://carvedwhalebones-events.tumblr.com/high-chaos-about)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tumblr URL:** [**carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com**](http://carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com)

The Weepers no longer notice him, the Lord Protector reeking of sweat, river scum, blood, and his own sick. Samuel’s last ditch effort to save his life has left him weakly heaving on himself, picked up by Daud’s men to be tossed in a makeshift cell in The Flooded District. A panicked intake of air quickly stutters out of his throat into something relieved at his predicament, as he takes in the enclosed space he has been placed in. There is a deliriously giddy sensation hiding underneath his skin. He’s terrifyingly close to Daud, now. 

Corvo bites into one of the two rats that accompany him in his cell, uncaring of the claws that scratch, tearing into its body with fingers and teeth. Corvo uses the bones as a weapon, breaks them until they’re sharp, before he’s crawling into the other rat through The Void.

Corvo doesn’t bother to recover his gear and weapons. He cuts Daud’s men dispassionately with bone, but not Daud. For Daud, he breaks the man slowly. Guts him as he did Jessamine and drags him to her towering, stony visage just outside, holds him so he can stare up at her. He barks out an ugly laugh at the noise in complaint when his fingers, bloodstained and carrying unidentifiable muck and flesh under his nails, force his eyes open. He wants Daud’s final moments to be staring up at her, reminding him with laborious effort everything he has taken from him.

Corvo can’t bear to look at her, however. Staring at her leaves him shaking, vision beginning to blur. 

There is heat in his cheeks and Corvo tells himself it’s rage. It’s rage and only that.

Finding Emily proves to be a challenge. From the leftover debris and notes at the pub, the Loyalists have gone their separate ways. He doesn’t know which one has Emily. Callista won’t open the door for him when he comes to the decrepit building that once held Emily. She insists on talking through the door. Insists she doesn’t know. She’s no help and he deeply considers ripping the door down.

He goes for Treavor Pendleton first.

Treavor is found back in his manor, now a key figure in Parliament and someone to take notice, once more, at social gatherings. It’d be easy to strike him, to squeeze his throat and listen to the man squeal under pressure. Corvo decides against it. He takes the same approach as they once did as he returned from his mission victorious, Burrows six feet under. He offers Treavor a drink.

Treavor ends up squealing, despite it all, pulling a rancorous and inhuman sound out the Lord Protector. He offers his victory drink. He offers him wine as his lips begin to take upon a dark shade. He offers him whiskey as the noble’s gut begins to turn. He offers him —

The noble heaves the celebratory drinks. Corvo curls his hand around Treavor’s throat and pulls him down to the mess he has created like an owner to a misbehaving hound. This is hardly proper table manners, Corvo calmly informing the man that the next spilled drink won’t be tolerated.

— brandy as he turns delirious, tongue-tied with his sobbing babble and nonsense. He offers him gin, Pendleton’s breathing turn slow, unable to keep his head up. He offers him water, watching the man choke on it, body failing to turn itself to the side.

Corvo realizes, after he left Pendleton manor, he forgot to ask of Emily’s whereabouts.

He goes for Teague Martin, next.

Martin isn’t too hard to find, having made his home in the main office. Corvo seeks counsel with the high-ranking priest, expressing philosophical wonderment in the Strictures with cracked bones and restrained limbs. There are rivulets of blood leaving Martin’s nose when Corvo inquires of the Second Stricture. The priest laughs and the younger male can’t help but join in.

The High Overseer’s laughter comes to a halt when Corvo deconstructs the man’s mouth.

_'Restrict the Lying Tongue that is like a spark in the heathen’s mouth,'_ he recites as he shaves, first, the man’s lips off. There is too much blood for him to see and Martin is swearing and howling something unintelligible underneath him.

_'It is such a little thing, yet from one spark an entire city may burn to the ground.'_ He uses his fingers, at first, to pull at the priest’s teeth. There is no real give, teeth too slick with blood and saliva. Corvo takes to his pistol and hammers away.

_'Better to live a life of silence than unleash a stream of untruth.'_ Red paints the man’s face, blood spreading to cheeks, up nostrils, and finding refuge in the undersides of the man’s eyes. A bolus of blood, spit, and shattered teeth hits him in the face when he stops his hammering.

_'The echoes of lies come back as the voice of The Outsider.'_ The Lord Protector releases the pistol to grab for his sword and Martin is all movement. He bucks underneath him, twists his head away from the fingers pushing their way into his mouth. With fingers pinching at the man’s tongue and the labored sound of a man beginning to struggle to swallow with it held, Corvo finds Martin, soon, painting his own face red.

His, previously, unattended pistol is smoking from discharge and the High Overseer is still. The Lord Protector licks his own teeth, cleaning what part of Martin happened to land on it.

He realizes, peeling himself off of the priest, that he forgot, once more, to ask of Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
